Monochrome
"I don't quite care if you think these women are heathens or not my good man, the crimes of humanity are n ot my concearn, the crimes of the unknown are." - Sir Weshly Frigsbee, Monochrome Feild Agent 067A Monochrome is the secret police of the secret police. Everything unknown, everything hidden, everything scary is kept in check and observed by Monochrome. Headed by Private Detective Onyx Slate Alabaster, the organization has headquarters in every national capital on the planet. Their Supreme Headquarters is located in London. As a front, Monochrome serves the non-supernatural world as an international private detective agency. Agenda and Vendettas : Monochrome imposes and enforces their own laws on the supernatural world. While the organization has has had success in Europe and North America, they have found difficulties brining order to the paranormal forces of Aisa, South America, and Africa where the unknown have been most powerful. They have had many run-ins with the Eldritch, who have made it a personal goal to overthrow human society. The Hallowed also prove to be a problem. While any other group like the Hallowed would normally be ignored by Monochrome, the fact that they utilize magic and have supernatural beings in their ranks make them people of interest to the organization and often times come into conflict with them. Organization : Feild Agents :: Feild Agents are human agents or agents of a humanoid race (Ex: Elves, angels, some species of ogre, halflings, ect.) who perform tasks that require physical confrontations. They are often dressed in uninteresting attire with a black, white, and grey color-scheme to act as an identifier of their affilliation. They are also seen carrying umbrellas that are designed to function as versitile weapons. Feild Agents often travel in groups of two or three, it is rare to encounter a lone Monochrome Feild agent while on duty. : Scientists :: While they are not exactly out there fighting monsters and vanquishing sorcerors on a daily basis, Monochrome scientists have the important job of analyzing evidence, researching the supernatural, and developing new tools for the Feild Agents to perform their jobs with. : Commanders :: The ones incharge of the their respective Monocrome Headquarters. : High Commander :: The High Commander operate all things relted to Monochrome. Every report made by every agent is brought to the High Commander's desk. The first and current High Commander is Private Detective Onyx Slate Alabaster. Laws : Monochrome has made many laws that they have since imposed on the supernatural world. These laws are made with the various races in mind. Monochrome understands that troll cannot be expected to understand concepts the way an elf can, and that werewolves cannot always be held responsible for their actions while in their lupin forms. Thus, Monochrome has a large board of intellectuals within the organization who's job is to write, consider, and reject or pass various laws and another to review previously passed laws to decide if they still hold relevence. the two boards switch roles monthly. Any changes to the current set of laws are made final until the last day of December when all finalized changes are published into the Monochrome Codex. Weapons and Magic : As mentioned prior, Monochrome Feild Agents utilize specialy designed umbrellas as weapons. Monochrome umbrellas can be used an effective bludgeoning weapon (hard enough to split a block of concrete in two), are made with a cloth resistant to fire, bullets, and most blades; making them decent sheilds, they can be used as spears or javelines, and are effective as a spell casting tool. Monochrome agents are versitile though and can pick up most any item and turn it into a deadly weapon, As well as their standard umbrellas, pistols and concealable knives are common Monochrome tools. In light of the Pretoria Incident of 1865, The London and Dominican Repulic Headquarters had secret compartments on the rooftops built for gattling guns to be used in the event of a seige on the bases by the Eldritch. Category:The Factions Category:Monochrome